


Zoonova

by The_Unpopular_YouTuber



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unpopular_YouTuber/pseuds/The_Unpopular_YouTuber
Summary: This has been in development since the movie came out in 2016... I have had SO MUCH TROIBLE TRYING TO PUBLISH THIS!!! So if y'all could show some love that'd be great! If you hate it... well to each there own I guess.
Relationships: Jack Savage/Skye, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Zoonova

It has been two years since my first case. Zootopia hasn't been in much danger since that day. It is now early spring and Chief Bogo has been pegging Nick and I down with a lot of work. I feel bad for that poor fox, he hasn't had a decent sleep in weeks. He seems to be handling it alright but I'm worried about him. I have asked him a few times now to take a day off and rest but he denies and says he'll be fine. Although we've been great friends for the last two years, I still haven't told my parents that my best friend is a fox. I know they need to know at some point but I'm just waiting until the time is right.

It is 5:45 am. I should be at the ZPD right now, but I am not. Nick is probably getting ready to leave for work while I stay at my apartment, laying in bed. Nick will be out helping the world. I will not. He is healthy while I lay down, tired and sick.  
Nick said he'd visit later to give me so called 'moral support'. I laugh at the thought. Its obvious he just wants to spend time with me. The glimmer in his eyes betrays his excuse.  
I cough and scratch my neck. My head is hot and my stomach hurts. I reach for a pack of blueberries on my windowsill but I feel to weak to sit up and lean closer, so I slouch, lifting my head to stare at the ceiling, frustrated. My stomach rumbles angrily. I hold my paw to it and push down in annoyance. I cough again. My phone starts to ring. I grab it from my lap and answer it, my voice raspy.

"Officer Hopps speaking."

"Morning Carrots." The familiar voice says, comforting me.

"Hey... leaving for work?" I cough into my shoulder, mid sentence.

"Not yet. I'm doing something more important at the moment." He says as I watch the door of my small apartment open, with Nick standing in the doorway in full uniform.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be getting ready for work!"

"Afternoon shift. I'm going to take care of my wittle sick bunneh." He says like he's talking to a newborn.  
I smirk and roll my eyes.

"Come over here so I can slap you. Then I'll hug you." I say sarcastically holding out my arms.

He comes over and hugs me and I do the same back.

"Not to long now, unless you want me to be sick with all your touching."

"Oh, stop it! Like you care!" I hug harder.

"Nope. Not in the least," He hugs harder, forcing my face into his into his chest and mine into his abdomen.  
"If anything, it'd be worth it." He continued.

I smile and reach for the blueberries. Nick understands my struggle and hands them to me.

"Thanks," I sigh.

"My pleasure." He smiles at me.

Nick looks to the window, staring at the tall buildings in the center of the city, a frown slowly covering his face. I understand how he feels. He is tired and exhausted but he needs the extra pay. I watch as his jaw goes slack for a moment then it clenches back to its original state. Did he want to say something?

"Sorry." He finally says.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry about this extra work I have been doing. Sorry I haven't spent more time with you. Especially now." He says, still looking out the window.

"No. It's ok. I understand. Rent went up again, didn't it?"

A slight nod.

"I have been thinking... Judy, I want a new job."

My heart stops. A new job? Nick's going to leave me to do who knows what? My mind starts racing. I need answers!

"I-I don't understand." I say, flustered.

"I mean, I want a better paying job. Something that will support me financially."

"You can't be serious!" I say followed by a cough.

Nick turns to look me in the eyes, a smile crossing his face.

"You are right. I'm not being serious."

I get more frustrated and punch Nick's shoulder, regretting that immediately as a tight cough stabs my chest.

"Don't do that!" I wheeze.

"D'aww come on Carrots, lighten up." Nick chuckles, wrapping his arms around me.

"You scared me!" I snap.

"Sorry," he laughs, "but did you really need to punch me?" He massages my aching shoulders.

"Yes!" I say, trying to suppress a laugh.

After a few more minutes of us talking while Nick massages my shoulders, we say our goodbyes and Nick leaves for work and I pick off the blueberries, one by one.

(End of Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in development since the movie came out in 2016... I have had SO MUCH TROIBLE TRYING TO PUBLISH THIS!!! So if y'all could show some love that'd be great! If you hate it... well to each there own I guess.


End file.
